


Quirked Amongst the Stars

by Nedzu_JR_2012



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Wants to Help, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Smart Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedzu_JR_2012/pseuds/Nedzu_JR_2012
Summary: Challenge FicLet's see who can work with what I give them.....MHA/Star WarsMore info insideNote: I have not done this before would love some tips and or advice please no flames or haters, professional reviews are well receivedThis is a Challenge Fic please message or comment if you'd like to take up the challenge
Kudos: 5
Collections: Boku No Hero Academia





	Quirked Amongst the Stars

Plot:  
Six year old Midoriya Izuku gets hit with a quirk that sends him into the star wars universe, discovers that he does have a quirk, one that copies, modifies and fuses every quirk he has either come into contact with or just in passing from on the street or in stores, to create stronger quirks with less drawbacks and side effects. Now in the care of a reprogrammed yet still psychotic droid, how will the galaxy survive the sweetness of the new resident cinnamon roll, especially when he cause chaos for both the jedi and sith, and both sides want him, one wants to protect him and the other wants to use him.

-You can choose up to 5 or less quirk categories from Elemental, to Mental, to Enhancement type quirks, Transformation.... You get the point, get creative!

Example of fused modified quirks:  
Strength Enhancement+Speed Enhancement+Minor Stockpile+Solar Charge+Quirk Enhancer= All Might Jr.

Molecular Mutation+Molecular Manipulation+Breath of Life+ Quirk Enhancer= Life Giver/Freaking God

So there you go please do enjoy, have fun, and may the best writer win.....winner gets virtual cookie....maybe


End file.
